1) Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a process and a plant for producing components made of an aluminium alloy for vehicles and white goods, and to the components obtained through the above-stated process and plant.
2) Background Art
In the field of parts made of an aluminium alloy for vehicles, a process and a plant of this type have been disclosed in WO-A-02081125 and WO-A-2007004241, of which the present invention is an improvement. In fact, the process and plant disclosed in WO-A-02081125 and WO-A-2007004241 are useful only for preparing small-sized parts for vehicles and, using a cast of thixotropic aluminium, do not obtain completely satisfactory parts. Moreover, these processes use a liquid detaching agent, whose disposal has negative impacts at environmental level.